When Pizzas Run Out
by Luna's Palimpsest
Summary: In which Zero was awfully hungry and was left with no other choice than to be fed by this mischievous witch named C.C. LelouchxC.C.


**Luna's Notes: Greetings! I'm back for another Code Geass fic. Anyways this one just sprang free from my wildest imaginations. I just wanted to try a crack fic this time.**

**I profusely repent for any grammatical errors.**

**Summary: In which Zero was awfully hungry and was left with no other choice than to be fed by this mischievous witch named C.C. [LelouchxC.C.]**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Code Geass.**

**-**

**-**

**When Pizzas Run Out**

**-**

**-**

"_The perfect lover is one who turns into a pizza at 4:00 a.m."_

_- Charles Pierce_

**-**

**-**

The door of Zero's quarters opened as the said terrorist entered. Automatically, the door closed after him.

C.C. lifted her gaze from the Pizza Hut coupon in her hands to her accomplice who dropped himself wearily on the couch opposite hers. She raised herself from her previously lying position to seat down, having still Cheese-kun in her arms.

"You seemed to be tired." The witch said in a matter-of-factly tone and casually opened a box of pizza. She pulled out a slice and took a bite.

Zero heaved an exhausted sigh and took off his mask.

"I'm hungry." He muttered under his breath. His violet orbs landed on the box of pizza on the table before him.

Quickly, his right hand extended to grab a slice—only to be slapped by the witch's pale hand.

C.C. promptly seized the box of pizza away from the Black Prince.

"This is mine." She muffled, mouth still full of pizza.

Lelouch glared at her.

"You used my money so I have the right to eat it." He spoke and tried to grab the box from the green haired witch.

The witch stood up, which caused the huge yellow plush to fall on the ground, and hid the box of pizza behind her.

"I don't care. If you want to eat pizza, use your card and order." She said stubbornly.

C.C. was expecting a kickback from the Black Prince but only got a grunt in response.

Lelouch clutched his stomach and drooped.

The witch's golden orbs landed half-heartedly at the sagged figure of her accomplice.

Okay. So much for the stubbornness. Maybe he's really hungry.

"Fine." The witch grumbled reluctantly. "I'll let you eat this but let me do the feeding."

Lelouch lifted his face and gaped at the witch with annoyance, disbelief, and…well…hunger?

"Okay, you can do anything you want. Just let me eat already!"

The witch smirked triumphantly and went towards the Black Prince. She faced him with a sweet (and _fake_, Lelouch added) smile and sat on his lap.

Lelouch gave her one of those 'are-you-crazy' glares of his but the witch seemed to be unfazed.

C.C. placed the box of pizza beside her accomplice and pulled out a slice. She then faced Lelouch and held the pizza towards his mouth.

"Okay Zero, say ah."

Lelouch would had been rolling his eyes by now had he been awfully hungry. He hungrily gobbled the pizzas that were introduced to him by the witch.

C.C. was watching him with amusement. She eagerly stuffed pizzas on the Black Prince's mouth but the prince didn't seem to bother as he continuously swallowed every slice the witch shoved on his mouth. It seems that Zero has a pit in his stomach.

The green haired witch's hand moved to the pizza box to grab another slice but failed to seize one. Her golden orbs moved from Zero's chewing face to the pizza box which came out to be already empty.

The Black Prince finished chewing and swallowed the food in his mouth. He readied his mouth for another pizza-stuffing-thingee when…

"Uh…Lelouch…I think we ran out of pizzas…"

Lelouch gradually closed his mouth and turned his head to a side to look at the box of pizza lying emptily on the couch. He then took back his gaze to the witch sitting comfortably on his lap.

"But I'm still hungry." He stated.

"Then I'll order for another box of pizza." C.C. said and was about to get off Lelouch's lap when a hand shot to grab her wrist.

"No, you need not to order another box of pizza…" Lelouch stated bluntly.

The witch stared at her accomplice, baffled. Her golden orbs dilated alarmingly when the Black Prince made a sinister smirk.

Pull.

Push down.

And the Gray Witch found herself lying on the couch, the Black Prince atop her. The witch's astonished golden orbs met the warlock's calm and evil violet ones.

"C.C. would be fine." And Zero closed the gap of their lips.

*****Owari*****

**-**

**-**

**Luna's Notes: Oh, I found a familiarity of this fic with koa-chan's ****The Queen's Seat****. Actually, I have just noticed it after I have completed writing this. LoLz, but I do not intend to pirate koa-chan's works…to tell you frankly, she's one of my idols here in ff(dot)net.**

**Well then, please R&R minna-san!**

**A blessed New Year to all!**

**~*Luna*~**


End file.
